


Bed-Bound.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed-Bound.

He finds her tucked into the bed, still obviously in a fair amount of pain, but the way her eyes light up brings a smile to his lips all the same. He moves to kiss her softly, aware of her hands on his, already bare, chest. He had come to find a clean t-shirt before he attempted to cook the rest of dinner, having already covered himself in at least four sauces. The chicken was resting and the salad was almost finished, so he wouldn't need to do much... when he wanted to go back to it. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired..."

She sounds faintly grumpy and he smiles again, kissing her gently. 

"Well, try to sleep... I'll have some food finished soon."

She sighs, rolls her eyes and pouts slightly. 

"I hate this."

"I know."

He can't help kissing her again gently. 

"You need to heal babe, I hate seeing you hurt."


End file.
